SCARECROW
by Kiwi-kisses-are-sour
Summary: This hasn't got a title yet. this is just a short fic I wrote about the introduction of the scarecrow, in a way completely unrelated to his actual story. i hope to make this into a much longer series but for now this will have to do. Please enjoy.


I haven't got a title for this yet, sorry.

This is just a random fic I wrote to show the introduction of the scarecrow. This is different than his actual story so don't start saying "that never happened" because I know this already. All this is is a silly thing I wrote to amuse myself once about a year ago that I thought I'd share.

Disclamer: If I owned anything to do with this fic other than the words on this page I wouldn't be posting on .

Please Enjoy! (That's an order :P)

* * *

The moon peered down at the sleeping town of Gateshead. The rural community was simple in design but still a beautiful place to live with its many gardens and fountains making it a perfect place for a quiet getaway. Despite all of this the town hadn't seen many visitors for a long time meaning that most hotels had packed up and moved away for good. Any that had remained were desperate for any customers and were long past the high standards the town used to revel in.

In one such hotel the receptionist had just booked in yet another drunken husband and was about to close up for the night when he saw a sight that caused him to stop in his tracks. A man was walking towards the grand double doors of the building, which, by itself, wasn't particularly interesting. However, it wasn't the fact that the man was coming to the doors that had caught the receptionist's attention, but rather the man's attire.

For this man would not have looked out of place in the wizard of Oz (a twisted, dark Wizard of Oz but even so). A straw hat was perched firmly on top of the figures head, casting dark shadows over the entire face, although it was possible to make out the rough texture of a burlap mask. The man was dressed in a baggy and faded blue shirt and equally baggy trousers held up by a thick rope tied securely around the man's waist.

The receptionist's first response was to laugh at the strange attire and to open the door for the man. "Heh... H-Have you just come from one of them... heh... stag parties?" Turning to lead the man towards a desk he barely heard the small murmur that seemed to come from the others mouth.

"Don't laugh at me."

"Umm, heh... sorry. Just... your costume, it's... heh..."

The other man seemed to stand completely still, and the receptionist could almost believe he was a scarecrow. This effect lasted for what seemed like hours, and the receptionist began to wonder if he had insulted this stranger, until the man slowly leaned forward and asked in his whisper like voice:

"You find it funny?"

"Aww man, I'm sorry if I insulted you or something. Just forget it, it's still a pretty cool costume. Erm, are you looking for a room... I think we may be full but I can check..."

All the while the man showed no sign of having heard. Instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object. The receptionist craned to see what it was but it was held firmly in the other man's hand. It didn't take too long to find out however, as when he looked down to check the log he felt a stinging in his eyes as something was sprayed in his face.

"Arghh, why'd you do that man? Stop, before I call for-whu...?"

Leaning forward, the stranger pulled back his hat, casting light onto his previously hidden face. Two blank eyes, as dark and empty, stared up at him, never blinking. The face twisted and warped into a demon like grimace. The receptionist went still with terror as the monster reached towards him, grabbing at his shirt. He could feel his mind slip, until he wasn't sure if he was sane or if this was all a horrible nightmare, and he wasn't sure which he preferred.

The figure spoke then, it's voice no longer a quite whisper but rather a harsh, high pitched, screeching noise that no human could possibly be making it.

"_HOw aBOut NoW?"_

The room started to shrink then and the lights seemed to go out. _Oh god, please no!_ The receptionist began to scream and cry for help, falling to his knees.

There was laughter, harsh and humourless, and then the receptionist knew no more.

* * *

Sorry if this is not very well written. It was just and old file I found on my computer and I couldn't be bothered to fix it up. Erm, this'll hopefully become a multi-chapter story but I'm not so sure about any plot ideas as of yet so any ideas would be appreciated and I'll leave a mention of anyone who gives constructive criticism (not flames) or good ideas (because god knows I need them).

Please comment and rate if you can. Or I'll hunt you down and... emm... do something.

You've been warned.


End file.
